battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Here we go again with BLOONS!
For your info... *'Blue' is for Primary towers. *'Green' is for Military towers. *'Purple' is for Magic towers. *'Orange' is for Support towers. *'Red' is for Build towers. Oh yeah, builds are basically buildings which don't really fit the categories above, with some... well, may fit other categories above but still. *'Monkey Brawler': Has a short range but it punches Bloons speedily. *'Herbalist': Average ranged with a a fly trap that bites Bloons and spits out the bitten-off layers at other Bloons for some damage. *'Gas Tower': A tower made by Bloontonium Corps, it creates AOE gas that slows down Bloons (doesn't slow down as much as 0/0/0 glue). Bloontonium Corps intended to give it Bloon-poping gas but that would result in budget cuts. *'Archer Tower': This tower has an archer monkey in it; the archer monkey fires out arrows at Bloons! Has great range and can shoot over walls. *'Monkey Scientist': Kinda like the Monkey Alchemist except it can switch what potions it has instead of targeting. The potions are: burning (burns), slowing (slows down), and dissolving (pops slowly). *'Dart Ape': Throws gigantic piercing darts which cover a whole distance and pops lots of Bloons before becoming blunted. Pretty slow at throwing though. Sure, it's big, but not as big as Pat Fusty. *'Monkey Grenadier': This monkey throws pineapples around him but he does so randomly instead of aiming it. Just like the Spike Factory! *'Cannonball Launcher': A heavy cannon which when tapped, can be aimed at Bloons for heavy damage. Has a recharge. *'Flamethrower Monkey': Wields a heavy flamethrower and spews fire onto Bloons near it. It's pretty much a spray tower, to be exact. *'Bounty Hunter': Why is this thing wielding pistols? Because it's used to do 2x damage to MOABs and earn cash from destroying MOABs! MOAB-class Bloons, to be exact. *'Spacemonkey': Astronaut monkeys which shoot a laser from their ray gun. This laser bounces, yo. *'Elemental Monkey': Shoots out elemental balls at Bloons and does more damage to Bloons which are marked with a certain symbol. Starts out with null elemental balls. *'Spellcaster Monkey': With all that elemental knowledge stuffed in its brain, the Spellcaster Monkey can cast Burn (pops 5 layers off of Bloons) and Freeze (pops 3 layers off of Bloons and freezes them) upon its enemies. *'Knight Monkey': Wields a great sword which is used for slicing and dicing Bloons to their graves. *'Toy Maker': Makes trains which has wooden spikes and go on the track popping Bloons. TRAINS FOLLOW THE TRACK! *'Skelemonkey': Raised from the dead, the Skelemonkey throws a bone which goes in a wavy pattern which pierces many Bloons but can only pop Bloons once. *'Deep Monkey': A monkey which uses a trident to poke Bloons with at close range and throw at Bloons at far range. Can be placed in water. *'Maid Monkey': Uses a spray which has a pretty great hitbox that removes Camo and Regrowth Bloons, popping them when it gets striped off. (doesn't pop if they aren't camo or regrowth) *'Tree of Life': A tree which is a living being, this tree thumps with life and also thumps Bloons back a short distance. Like the Druid, it can call forth the powers of the Blaze, Frost, and Spark. *'Laser Blaster': Concentrates a laser on Bloons, slowly popping them. However, it starts to heat up while popping, and if it overheats, it temporarily stops working. *'Railgun': Fires a laser which goes straight all the way, popping Bloons, ignoring walls. Has a somewhat sluggish recharge speed. *'Obelisk': An obelisk which uses ancient monkey magic (that does not mean it's a magic tower) to shoot Bloons with. Never misses, strips off 5 layers, has relatively good firing speed, but any Bloons near it can't be popped. In short, it has a very short and weak range. Facts *The Deep Monkey was originally made to balance the Magic towers out because it was already cramped but I had to change it. *Specific towers are related to specific heroes! Most are made by me, though. **Quincy: Archer Tower (normal quincy), Railgun (cyber quincy) **Gwendolin: Flamethrower Monkey (normal gwendolin), Alchemist Monkey/Monkey Scientist (scientist gwendolin) **Striker Jones: Mortar Monkey (normal jones, what else), Skelemonkey (biker jones, what else again) **Obyn Greenfoot: Druids and Trees of Life (normal obyn greenfoot), Deep Monkey (ocean guardian obyn greenfoot) *The Dart Ape used to be a BALLISTA Ape which uses a gigantic ballista to fire stuff. I decided it would suit more for a tower so I made it throw giant darts instead of ballista arrows. Category:Blog posts